With the Touch of Love
by dane-dem
Summary: Soul Evans was the guy who lost his fiancée in a car accident. Maka Albarn was the girl who no longer trusted boys, due to her father cheating on her mother. They seem like an unlikely match, but then again, maybe what they really need is each other. Would they be able to heal each other's scars?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when he woke. A nightmare of black was flooding the room, engulfing it in darkness. When was it since he last got out of here? He remembered it had been three, no, four days since he awoke from his slumber. He was cold and shivering beneath the thick quilt blankets he was huddled in. The room that looked more like a jail cell for him was bleak and dreary, as though death had just passed over it and withered every drop of life and hope. Then again, maybe it did.

He stood up from his cocoon and looked out the window, staring at the gray that blanketed the sky. Hearing the pit- patter of drops on the roof, he sighed. "Of course," he thought, "It's raining again."

When he was a child, he thought that the sky understood his feelings and shared the pain with him. When he was hurt, the sky would send down bitter raindrops like tears. When he was sad, it would send down a gloomy shower of droplets. When he was enraged, it would come up with a furious hurricane to shatter the world with. Now, he realized how foolish he was.

Sighing, he took another blanket from the large mahogany cabinet and dragged it with him to his bed. He was hungry, starving even, but he couldn't bring himself to go outside and eat. Maybe if she was here…

He couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears and cried out her name over and over again. It had been his fault, HIS fault why she no longer exists. He didn't deserve to live anymore. He didn't deserve to be here, living and breathing, while she is cold and gone and dead, lying in a coffin and buried somewhere beneath the ground. He deserved to suffer for what he did.

"It'll be over for me soon anyway," he thought. Starving himself and cutting himself off from the world seemed to be the harshest punishment he could think of for himself. He knew he didn't deserve a peaceful death. He had to die in the cruelest way possible.

Soon, he was lying on his bed again, mind still fuzzy about what happened THAT night. Then, with these thoughts in mind, Soul Evans once again fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I started writing the 2nd chapter yesterday because I really wanted to continue the story and stuff (and I was bored) and decided to post it . I really do hope that you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul and Maka would have babies by now :**

The day shined bright and looked positively sunny. The white clouds looked like cotton in the light blue sky. The air smelled crisp and fresh, perfumed with flower blooms and green grass. Little animals were scurrying around, creating a bliss and peaceful atmosphere. The morning was beautiful, to say the least.

However, not everyone found the day as delightful and cheery as it should be. Maka Albarn certainly didn't.

The day looked gloomy to Maka, despite the bright smile of the laughing sun. It was Monday, and Monday always meant going to that fast- food place she calls her 'job'. Monday always meant wearing that disgusting yellow and orange uniform. Monday always meant working with the oily pots and pans, smelling the stench of greasy fries and burgers in the air. Monday always meant dealing with grumpy costumers and bossy managers. Monday always sucked.

Grunting, she got out of her comfortable bed and stepped into her warm fuzzy slippers. Her body ached for the comfort her bed provided but she forced herself to go downstairs and prepare for work, knowing it was the only way she could pay for the apartment room she was staying in.

Maka wasn't really rich. She wasn't well- off, or wealthy or prosperous. She lived a simple life and didn't live in luxury as most people do. People couldn't really say she was poor either. Her father had a stable job somewhere as a businessman. With his help, she could easily get a better place to live in than this dingy apartment room she had. However, she refused the help of her father ever since she turned 18, using the excuse of 'already being an independent teenager who can fend for herself'. The truth is, she doesn't want her father's help because he was a cheating man who loved to gamble, drink and play poker every night. People are easily fooled with his hardworking, diligent and dedicated outside appearance, but Maka knew better.

She was 10 years old when her mother found out what he was really doing behind her back.

_Maka and her mother had decided to surprise her father by visiting him in his office with some take- out food, since he had told them that he would be working a late shift that night. They were walking to the room with big smiles on their faces, excited to see his surprised face when he'd see them. Her mother turned the knob and was ready to scream "Surprise!" and see his comical reaction. And that was when they saw it._

_He was sitting down on his office chair, tie lopsided and panting from something. There was a woman on his lap, wearing a provocative dress and looked as though she was ready to take that piece of revealing clothing too. Her make- up was smudged and lipstick stains were found all over her father's face. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening._

_Her mother looked like she was ready to burst with rage and fury at the man she trusted for nearly 12 years. Instead, she just looked at him with those green eyes that shined with tears and hurt and said, "How could you do this, Spirit?"_

_"K- Kami?" he said, stuttering with her name and worried lines etched on his features._

_"Yes, it's me. You know, the woman you married, like 12 years ago?" she said sarcastically, her face showing grief and anger._

_"Look, I can explain-"_

_"There's no need to, Spirit. The explanation's too obvious. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."_

_"I'm sorry, but it's just that-"_

_"What? That you're just sick of me? I'm too plain and boring for you? That I don't wear seductive clothing like that whore who's sitting on your lap? Huh? Tell me! Tell me your reason Spirit!" her mother said, face infuriated and mad._

_"I'm sorry," he says simply, voice emotionless and dead._

_"I'm sorry? Really? That's all you can say? I really thought you could come up with something better than that. Where are all those smooth words you used to woo me with? Or those lame excuses you came up with for every stupid mistake? Where'd it all go to?"_

_"I'm really, really sorry."_

_"Sure you are. We both know what's gonna happen anyway. We both know that we're over. None of your excuses will ever resolve this. Ever. We're done," She said, spatting out the last word, leaving the room and slamming the door with a bang._

_Maka had followed her mother out the door, looking at her father's distressed face and left without a word. Maka wasn't dumb. She knew her father had been caught cheating and that soon enough, they were going to file a divorce and end up as a broken family. Or at least that's what it said in a book she read._

_Following her mother, she noticed her wet tears and knew that she was never going to see her family back together again. They will never enjoy family outings, or picnics, or parties as they did before. All that was left were just pieces now, like the shattered glass of a broken mirror._

It was the worst age to have a broken family. She was 10. Ten is the age when you are young enough to get hurt at the smallest things and old enough to remember every single experience of sadness and hurt.

Maka was sure she would never forget that certain memory that separated her family and would always keep it with her until the day she dies.

Maka felt damp trails of tears on her cheeks. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and sniffed. She always cried when she thought of what happened. Ever since then, she had always distrusted boys. She thought all boys were liars and deceivers, just like her Papa was. For her, trusting a boy with your heart was like trusting a thief to hold a billion dollars for safekeeping. Boys were simply useless and cunning people who don't mean anything to her anymore. Boys were simply… nothing.


End file.
